Cooper Freedman
Cooper Freedman is a pediatrician at Seaside Health and Wellness. He is married to Charlotte King, with whom he has three daughters, Georgia, Caroline and Rachel King-Freedman and a son, Mason Warner. History Early Life Cooper was adopted as a child but he never sought out his biological parents as his adoptive parents were great. He grew up in Shaker Heights, Ohio in Cuyahoga County. Around the age of 10, Cooper found out that his adoptive parents had a son named Andy, who died a couple of years before they adopted him. This made him extremely mad at his parents, as he believed they only adopted him to fill the void. He later realized that they truly loved him and that he wasn't a replacement, but the situation left him with a deep fear of being someone's second choice. Evan Dawson Case He involved himself with the law several times with a patient who was seen as kidnapped by his non-custodial father. It turned out that he did not like his step-father and that he felt that he took his mother from his father. The patient turned out to be abusing himself so that his mother would believe him, but only his father did, so they ran away. Cooper later helped him, as he and his father lived out of a car. He also didn't call the police to report the missing child. Meeting Mason One day while at work, a woman named Erica Warner approached Cooper. Cooper realized that they had a one night stand years ago in his car. Erica then introduced a young boy named Mason and said that he was Cooper's son. After Erica died, Charlotte and Cooper got full custody of Mason. Right after his mother's death, Mason refused to talk to Cooper and Charlotte, but after some time, Mason bonded with both Cooper and Charlotte. Triplets Cooper and Charlotte became pregnant with triplets. Cooper did his best to support his wife, who didn't even want kids in the first place, which is why he was over the moon when she became pregnant with triplets. One of the babies was born prematurely, but with the dedicated support from her parents and friends, she pulled through. With some extraordinary measures taken, the other two babies stayed in utero long enough to be born naturally and around the due date. After the birth of their triplets, Charlotte and Cooper agreed he would stay home to take care of them while she returned to work, but Cooper soon found out three kids were too much to handle. They hired people to help out and both Cooper and Charlotte returned to work at the practice and St. Ambrose, all the while raising their four kids. Personality Violet described him in her book as a "man child." Despite this description, Cooper is a very good pediatrician. He goes beyond everything to make sure his patients are safe, sometimes even crossing legal borders. Relationships Romantic Cooper has problems meeting women because he says that he cannot socialize with people over the age of twelve (because of his profession). So instead of dating face-to-face, Cooper prefers internet dating. These online relationships almost never work out and he is always left humiliated. For example, Cooper got his car stolen from a woman he met online called "SexyBoobs316".The Other Side of This Life, Part 1, 3x22 Charlotte King Cooper "met" Charlotte King, who is Chief of Staff at the local hospital and someone he knows professionally, through an on-line dating site. She was completely embarrassed by this and walked away from the date, and attempted to avoid Cooper thereafter, but later, she agreed to have a drink with Cooper, but instead, the two ended up having sex and later entered into a relationship. Cooper and Charlotte did eventually break up, but Cooper still tried to get Charlotte back and was supportive of her when she believed she was pregnant. Charlotte disliked the relationship between Cooper and Violet and this was usually the point of issue in their relationship. Following the death of her father, Charlotte asked Cooper to marry her. He initially accepted, but later changed his mind as he wanted their wedding to be a proper wedding, and not a spur of the moment, grief-coping mechanism wedding, although they do eventually marry in Vegas. Charlotte later became pregnant with female triplets. Charlotte prematurely delivered the first triplet, later named Georgia. Cooper stayed with the baby while she was in the NICU. For a while, she was on a ventilator, but eventually she was able to breathe on her own. Charlotte later delivered the other two triplets. Since Charlotte named Georgia, Mason named the second baby Caroline, and Cooper named the third Rachel. Erica Warner Erica Warner is a one-night stand from Cooper's past. Years later, she arrives at Cooper's workplace and tells him she has a kid, Mason Warner, and Cooper's the father. Amelia Shepherd Cooper kissed Amelia while engaged to Charlotte, but Amelia pushed him off and remained friends. Familial Cooper is a very caring father for his four children. After the birth of his three daughters, he was a stay at home dad, but it was too much for him, so he demanded that Charlotte hire a nanny. Walter Cooper has a grandfather named Walter who was a piano tuner. He suggested Walter as a possible name when he and Charlotte thought she was pregnant.Know When to Fold, 2x09 (PP) Friendships Violet Turner Cooper has always been extremely close to Violet Turner having a friends only relationship with her. He helped her get through her multiple break ups with Allan. They once attempted to have "friends, with benefits" arrangement, but Cooper found it too weird. When Violet became pregnant, she asked Cooper to move in with her to take care of her as her pregnancy progressed. During the attack on Violet by the schizophrenic patient Katie, Cooper was standing outside the house. He later blamed himself for not being there, when Violet needed him most. Sam Bennett Pete Wilder Career Dr. Cooper Freedman is a board certified pediatrician. He is a member of the American Academy of Pediatrics. A dedicated, effective physician, Dr. Freedman is a whiz with all things adolescent. Dr. Freedman prides himself on making kids laugh. Cooper is willing to do basically anything to save his patients, sometimes even crossing legal lines. Notes and Trivia *He's from Akron.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *Cooper is fluent in American Sign Language. *He thinks that long division is stupid. *His favorite color is chartreuse, because he likes the sound of the word.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *Cooper and Sam are the only characters that appeared in every episode of Private Practice. *He realized that he wanted to be a pediatrician when he spent summers working at a children's camp in Indiana.Past Tense, 2x04 (PP) *Due to his specialty and his lack of practicing pediatric sub-specialties, Cooper is the lowest earning doctor, in terms of salary, at the Seaside Health and Wellness *As a child, he liked magic. He also used to play the piano. *He likes to dip his fries in a strawberry milkshake, like his son Mason. *He is Jewish. *He wears briefs instead of boxers. *He hates physical education.Nothing to Talk About, 2x03 (PP) *He's pro-choice.Crime and Punishment, 2x08 (PP) *When he was a child, he always carried around this doll he called Ernesta.What Women Want, 2x19 (PP) Gallery PP205CooperFreedman.png PP314CooperFreedman.png PP4x15CooperFreedman.png PP6x04CooperFreedman.png Notable Episodes These episodes are Cooper-centric or otherwise very informative about his life. *In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm *Worlds Apart *Life Support Memorable Quotes :Cooper: Life is full of failure. It's how we learn. Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:PP S3 Characters Category:PP S4 Characters Category:PP S5 Characters Category:PP S6 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:Patients (Psych) Category:Patients (ID)